


Anything To Keep You

by JJ_Smith



Category: Glee
Genre: False Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Not Blaine Friendly, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, not Burt friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Smith/pseuds/JJ_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has to turn his life upside down when Blaine tells him that he's pregnant. Not Blaine/Klaine/Burt friendly. Kadam endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything To Keep You

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people think Burt's the best dad ever, but this fic does not follow that. Burt is very much on Blaine's side instead of Kurt's.

The day starts badly. On his way to NYADA Kurt gets a text from Adam. It's simple, just four words, but Kurt has seen enough romantic comedies to know they're bad news. 'We need to talk.' Normally Kurt would text Adam back immediately, usually accompanied by a dreamy smile according to Santana, but today he postpones it. He knows that his relationship with Adam isn't perfect, especially since he slept with Blaine, but he's happy with it anyway. He doesn't want it to end.

All too soon he gets caught up in his classes and the day passes quickly. He doesn't run into Adam once, which is a little odd. Usually he sees Adam at least twice a day between classes. When Kurt's home again he decides it's time to contact Adam, but before he can gather the courage he needs, he gets a call from Blaine.

Kurt sighs but picks up. Ever since they slept together on Valentine's, Blaine's been bothering him about getting back together.

"Blaine, I already told you that what happened at Valentine's was a one-time thing. It didn't mean what you think it meant," Kurt says the second he picks up.

"Kurt..." Blaine says softly. Something about the tone of his voice worries Kurt. "We need to talk. I... I know that you think Valentine's was just a one-time thing, but..." Blaine lets out a little sniffle. "Kurt, I'm pregnant."

Kurt barely manages to hold onto his phone. "What?!" he exclaims. "You... Are you sure?"

"Yes," Blaine answers after a short pause. "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"I need to sit down," Kurt says. He barely makes it to the couch before his knees give out. His mind is racing a mile a minute; he has no idea what to think. One word keeps repeating over and over in his head. 'Pregnant, pregnant, pregnant.' Blaine's pregnant.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asks. "I know this comes as a shock, but we need to figure something out."

Kurt nods, Blaine is right. His own feelings in this don't matter, Kurt is sure Blaine has it worse. "Yeah... um... do you want to keep it?" he asks hesitantly.

"Of course," Blaine answers instantly. "It's our baby, Kurt. You're my soulmate, I could never kill our baby."

"And you're sure it's mine?" Kurt asks softly. He knows it's wrong, but a part of him hopes that Blaine has been sleeping around and he isn't the father.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouts angrily. "I've only been with you, I can't believe that you won't believe that. What happened with Eli was one time and I regret it more than anything. You're my soulmate and I love you."

Kurt cringes at Blaine's angry tone. He hadn't meant to upset Blaine, he felt like it was a pretty reasonable question seeing how they'd broken up. "I'm sorry," he says. "I'm just... in shock."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap," Blaine apologizes. "Hormones, you know?"

"It's fine, Blaine," Kurt assures him.

"So...um... what now?" Blaine asks. "Do you think we should... you know... get back together?"

Kurt freezes, he doesn't know how to answer that. Sure, there's still a part of him that wants to be with Blaine, but he's becoming more and more sure that it's mostly because things were familiar with Blaine. He's also quickly falling in love with Adam. 

Still, there's going to be a baby involved. The baby is more important than his personal feelings. Besides, Kurt was happy with Blaine once, he'll surely be happy with Blaine again. “I think that would be best,” Kurt answers finally, though he doesn’t sound too thrilled.

“Really? Oh, Kurt, this is amazing! I knew we’d get back together. We belong together, now you finally see it again. I’m so happy.” Blaine says. He sounds a lot happier than Kurt feels at this. It makes him feel a little guilty. It’s not entirely fair for Blaine that he’s more involved in this relationship, but it’s the best he can give Blaine at the moment.

“Will you move to New York? Or… I don’t really want to raise a baby in Lima,” Kurt confesses softly. It would probably be easier to raise a baby close to his dad, but he doesn’t want to go back. He’s finally out of there.

“We’ll get an apartment in New York together. It’ll be our place and it’ll be perfect.” Blaine begins talking about how amazing their life together will be in New York, now that they’re back together again. After just a few minutes Kurt tunes him out. He doesn’t care much for how they’re going to decorate their future apartment. He’s going to be a dad and he’s panicking about it quite badly. After half an hour Kurt makes up an excuse to end the call. He needs some time to process this himself.

Breaking up with Adam is horrible. Kurt hates how easy it is to read emotion on Adam’s face, he looks completely crushed. Kurt quickly burst out an apology and explains that Blaine’s pregnant and he had to do the right thing before he leaves; he knows he’s a coward. 

Over the next two months Kurt turns his whole life upside down for Blaine and their future child. He drops out of NYADA and begins working fulltime for Isabelle. It's difficult explaining the changes to Rachel and Santana, since Blaine insisted on them not sharing the news yet. Mostly Kurt's glad the news that he dropped out of NYADA hasn't reached his father yet. The man would certainly demand an explanation. Kurt counts himself lucky that Blaine’s involved in all this. Even though it seems at times that his father has trouble accepting some of Kurt’s choices, the man’s completely in love with Blaine. Kurt’s sure that when the time comes to tell his dad, Blaine will be able to do damage control.

The next item on his agenda, is finding a new apartment for them to live in. Blaine sounds pretty upset when Kurt mentions looking for an apartment before Blaine moves to New York and Kurt has to remind him that they need to make sure the apartment's ready for when the baby comes. Reluctantly Blaine agrees to approve of any future apartment over Skype.

Kurt considers himself extremely lucky when he finds a small, two bedroom apartment that he can afford in a better neighborhood than the one he lives in now. It's very small, one of Blaine's major points of critique. But since Kurt is the only one of them that has a job, his voice weighs in just a little more. By the time Blaine graduates and moves in with Kurt, he's got most of the apartment furnished and decorated. Kurt left the nursery for when Blaine moved in. It will be a great project for them to bond over.

When Blaine moves in, he acts a lot like he acted the few times he came to visit Kurt during those two months. Incredibly horny and constantly begging for unprotected sex. Whenever Kurt is a little hesitant, Blaine reminds him that he's already pregnant and it's so hot to not use a condom. Kurt doesn't have the heart to say no.

 The first fight they have when living together happens two weeks in.

"Can't you understand that I want to see my child as well?" Kurt yells.

"You're the one who keeps going on about how we're on a budget! The free clinic doesn't have another time for an appointment and you can't miss work," Blaine yells back. "I've been trying to pinch pennies, okay? We didn't get the pram I wanted, or the crib! Can't you just stop bugging me for once?!"

"We're on a budget, Blaine! I'm the only one here who works and those things were too expensive! Isn't it more important that we have money for food than some fancy pram?" Kurt argues. He's made this argument a lot over the last two weeks, but it doesn't seem to get through to Blaine. Kurt can't really blame him, Blaine's always had more than enough money at home. It must be hard to make the transition.

"Oh, yes, bring up how you're the only one with a job again! That won't make me feel bad at all. Really, you don't need to keep holding that over me! I'm pregnant, no one wants to hire someone who's pregnant." Blaine crosses his arms defiantly, practically daring Kurt to come up with a good come back.

 Kurt sighs. "I know, Blaine. I'm not pushing you to get a job or anything. I'm just saying that we need to watch how much we spend."

"And that's why I'm going to the free clinic! So, stop nagging." Blaine storms off to their bedroom and slams the door shut.

 Kurt feels deflated. He's always hated it when they argue, but it's worse now. Blaine's pregnant and the stress can't be good for the baby. When Kurt has to work during the next appointment as well, he tries not to make a big point out of it. He doesn't want to make Blaine angry again.

By the third appointment Kurt's more than just a little pissed. "Come on, Blaine! Why can't you just let me go with you? Don't you get that I want to see our baby as well?" Sure, Blaine brings pictures from the ultrasound with him, but it isn't the same. 

"You said it yourself, you need your job. I will not be responsible for you losing it and landing us all into poverty!" Blaine yells back. "Can't you for once think of someone other than yourself?"

Kurt's taken aback by that response. He's the one that's been constantly thinking about their future and making sacrifices for the baby. Blaine still doesn't want anyone to know, and Kurt hasn't told anyone. Except for Adam, when they broke up. He wishes he could talk to someone about all this, but he doesn't want to upset Blaine even more. 

"Screw you! I've been keeping all of this a secret for so long. Dad's going to wonder why I don't go to NYADA anymore when he finds out. What am I supposed to tell him?!" Kurt snaps. "If anyone's being selfish, it's you!"

Blaine has tears in his eyes, and Kurt doesn't know whether they're there because he's angry, or because he's upset. Nor does he care right now. He's been making sacrifices left and right and now it's all too much. 

"Well, I'm sorry for being pregnant!" Blaine once again storms off to the bedroom while Kurt leaves the apartment entirely. He can't be around Blaine right now or he'll say something he'll regret even more.

 When Kurt comes home later that night, they spend half an hour in silence before Blaine begrudgingly agrees to start telling people about the pregnancy.

Burt takes the news about as well as Kurt would expect. He's upset that Kurt has had to drop out of college, but after talking to Blaine he accepts Kurt’s choice. Rachel's mostly upset that Kurt hadn't told her this was why he dropped out of NYADA and moved away. Kurt tries not to think about Santana's reaction to the news and he's eternally grateful that he didn't take Spanish in high school.

 Things are a little easier between them for the next couple of days. Until Blaine is exactly five months pregnant and Kurt makes a casual remark over how he isn't showing yet. Blaine immediately jumps into defense.

"Some people don't show at all during their pregnancy!" he says. "Have you ever stopped to consider that? God, you want me to be fat and ugly, don't you? You're such an ass, Kurt."

Kurt apologizes profusely, but Blaine pulls away from him. Kurt is a little relieved that Blaine stops constantly asking for sex, though he does feel guilty over it. He feels even more guilty when he realizes he actually likes being able to watch TV on his own after a long day of work, without Blaine next to him. Kurt's sure this isn't how he's supposed to feel about his pregnant boyfriend, but he can't help it.

When Blaine announces he has another appointment, once again while Kurt has to work, Kurt doesn't fight him over it. It'll only end the same way it always does. On the day of the appointment, Kurt can't help but feel antsy. He really wants to see the baby in person, why won't Blaine let him? In the end he decides to ask Isabelle if he can take an hour off to visit Blaine. She tells him that it's perfectly fine. He can stay as long as he wants. She also tells him that she's surprised that he hasn't asked her for time off before.

Kurt thanks her and hurries off to the clinic Blaine's at. He arrives a ten minutes early, and Blaine isn't there yet. Fifteen minutes after the appointment's supposed to start, Blaine still hasn't arrived. Kurt walks up to the receptionist to ask about Blaine's appointment, maybe Kurt remembered the time wrong.

"Excuse me. I'm waiting for my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. He told me his appointment started fifteen minutes ago." Kurt tries to smile politely at her, but he's nervous. Something doesn't feel right.

"I'll check. Anderson, you said?" At Kurt's confirmation she looks at her computer. "Sorry, I don't have an Anderson in the system today."

Kurt frowns. He can see why he'd mess up the time, but he wouldn't mess up on the date. Blaine reminded him of the appointment this morning. Still, maybe Blaine rescheduled or something. "I'm sorry, but could you check if he's moved the appointment? I'm sure it's just a miscommunication between us."

The receptionist types something and frowns. "Blaine Anderson, right? I don't have anyone by that name in here. Only a Laurel Anderson."

"Are you sure? He's been coming to this place for three months for his ultrasounds. Could you check again? Maybe his name's misspelled or anything." Kurt spells out Blaine's name for her, but the receptionist still isn't able to find Blaine.

"Are you sure you're at the right clinic?" She asks. Kurt can see that she pities him a little.

"Yes, I'm sure. But I'll ask him when I get home. Thank you for your trouble." Kurt flashes her a smile, takes his things and leaves. 

Kurt decides against going home and immediately confronting Blaine, he needs to calm down first. When Isabelle asks Kurt how the appointment went, he lies and tells her he messed up the time. Over the next few hours Kurt becomes more and more convinced that he must have remembered the name of the clinic wrongly.

When Kurt gets home, Blaine’s waiting for him at the kitchen table with several pictures from his ultrasound before him. “The baby’s healthy,” he says, flashing Kurt a smile.

“That’s great. Hey, what’s the name of the clinic again? I can’t seem to remember it,” Kurt asks. Blaine’s answer surprises him, he did remember the name correctly. Kurt asks for the location, maybe there are two clinics by the same name. Blaine’s a little suspicious, but his answer matches the location Kurt visited.

It doesn’t make sense. Why would Blaine lie to Kurt? A very disturbing thought pops up in Kurt’s head, and he hopes he’s wrong. What if Blaine has been lying about his pregnancy? What if he isn’t pregnant at all?

Kurt pushes the thought away. There’s no way Blaine would fake a pregnancy. Kurt smiles and coos over the pictures. Maybe Blaine simply went somewhere else and paid for it with his own money because he doesn’t want to go somewhere that’s free.

Over the next few days however, that one thought starts seeming a whole lot more plausible. The fact that Blaine isn’t showing could be reasoned away, but Blaine has also never felt the baby kick. Every one of Kurt’s pregnancy books says that by now Blaine would be able to feel the baby move. Kurt might even feel it by now. Blaine also hasn’t complained about any side effect from being pregnant. Now, that might just mean that he’s lucky, but combined with the other facts it’s very suspicious. 

Kurt wants to find out the truth once and for all, but he doesn’t know how to do it. If Blaine really is pregnant and this is all just in his head, accusing him of faking the pregnancy would be insulting. He can’t even imagine how angry Blaine would be. Still, Kurt can’t let it rest. A week later he decides to stop avoiding the issue.

“I want to be at your next ultrasound,” he announces over dinner. Kurt realizes the timing could be better. He could have confronted Blaine when he wasn’t holding a knife, for instance.

“What? Kurt, I thought you’d finally dropped this,” Blaine says, waving Kurt’s request away.

“I haven’t. I asked Isabelle for a couple hours off to join you last week. You weren’t at the clinic.” Kurt isn’t going to back off now. He’s going to uncover the entire truth.

“I moved my time,” Blaine says quickly.

“I considered that, but when I asked the receptionist she said that there wasn’t even a Blaine Anderson registered there.” Kurt fears the worst, if he’s lying about this, what more is he lying about?

“Why are you checking up on me anyway? Don’t you trust me?!” Blaine says, getting a little angry.

“I wanted to be there for you. We’re having a baby together, or at least that’s what you’ve been telling me!” Kurt snaps. He realizes too late that he’s just revealed that he suspects that Blaine might not be pregnant.

“Oh, this is just great. One little miscommunication and suddenly I’m a big, fat liar!” Blaine crosses his arms. “What are you going to accuse me of next?”

“Blaine, I just want to know why you won’t let me be at your doctor’s appointments. I want to know why you’re not showing and why you haven’t felt the baby kick yet. I’m worried, can’t you understand that?” Kurt tries to stay calm. If he starts getting angry with Blaine as well, things will only escalate.

“I don’t know what you’re expecting of me now!” Blaine says.

“I’m expecting you to convince me that you haven’t been lying to me. I’m expecting you to prove to me that you’re pregnant and you aren’t faking it to get back together with me,” Kurt says. He hopes that Blaine will prove him wrong.

“I…” Blaine falls silent, unsure of what to say or do next.

“You what? You can’t?” Kurt asks, sounding scared. He has no idea what to do if his suspicions will turn out to be correct.

“We’re soulmates, Kurt. I had to make you realize that. I’ve tried getting pregnant, but I couldn’t. You can’t blame me for that!” Blaine says with tears in his eyes.

Kurt freezes. Suddenly he understand why Blaine kept begging him for sex. He wasn’t pregnant at all. Blaine has been lying for months and trying to get pregnant to cover for that lie.

“Kurt, please don’t leave me again. I don’t know what to do without you, I need you,” Blaine begs.

“Out,” Kurt says, still in shock from everything that’s happening.

“What? You can’t just throw me out!” Blaine yells.

“Yes, I can. I pay the rent and it’s my name on the lease. Stay with a friend or ask your father to pay for a hotel, I don’t care. I don’t want to see your face again.” When Blaine had cheated, Kurt had been reluctant to throw him out and allowed Blaine to stay. It had hurt so much laying in the same bed that Kurt didn’t get any sleep and ended up spending most of his night on the couch. He is not going to let that happen again. He’s given up so much for Blaine and he is done.

“Fine! I hope you’re happy when I get mugged or stabbed to death!” Blaine doesn’t even stop to take anything with him before storming out.

Kurt sits frozen at the kitchen table for another thirty minutes before he gets up. He doesn’t know what to feel. Anger, because Blaine has lied to him. Sadness, because a part of him was really looking forward to this baby that never existed. Regret, for giving up NYADA for this lie. Kurt spends the next few hours packing up all of Blaine’s stuff. He’ll never accept Blaine into his home again. 

The next morning Kurt hopes to be done with most of this mess. He just wants to give Blaine all his stuff and start on his own. He won’t be able to get back into NYADA, Madam  Tibideaux had been very clear when he dropped out. He’s had his second chance already, a third is not in the picture. He could try to get into another college with a good dramatic arts program, but he has a lease now. He can’t afford college and his apartment. Besides, even though he hates what has happened, Kurt has fallen in love with his apartment.

He doesn’t say anything at the office. Kurt will talk to Isabelle about it eventually, but he’s not ready. Work is a great distraction, and he’s almost forgotten about the whole thing, when Rachel calls him. 

“How could you throw Blaine out?!” She yells the second Kurt picks up. 

Kurt’s confused. He was sure Rachel would be on his side. “Um… I thought the reason was very clear.”

“Clear? The poor boy’s a mess! As if the miscarriage wasn’t bad enough on him, you have to go and throw him out. You’re completely heartless,” she says.

Suddenly Rachel’s anger makes perfect sense. Of course Blaine would lie again. At this point Kurt’s not even sure if Blaine ever told the truth. “Blaine told you he had a miscarriage?” he asks.

“Of course he did! What were you expecting? For him to be ashamed and keep it a secret? Were you hoping he wouldn’t reveal how much of an ass you are?” Rachel counters.

“No, I was hoping he’d tell the truth for once, but apparently that’s too much to ask of him. Rach, Blaine was never pregnant to begin with. He lied,” Kurt explains a lot calmer than he feels about all of it.

“Blaine told me you’d say that. I didn’t want to believe him, but apparently I was wrong about you. Kurt, I regret ever being your friend.” With those words Rachel hangs up the phone.

Kurt feels numb. With everything else that’s been going on, he’s now also losing his best friend. Just when he thought he couldn’t sink lower, Blaine manages to take even more from him. It’s not the end of it all, though. Blaine got to his father as well. Kurt doesn’t know what’s worse, his father calling him insensitive, or his father not believing him when he explains that Blaine has been lying. Kurt spends thirty minutes trying to convince Burt, but he doesn’t get very far. Suddenly the fact that he’s been hiding everything bad Blaine used to do from his dad has come to bite him in the ass. In the end Kurt gives up. Lately it has seemed like Burt prefers Blaine over him. Initially Kurt had thought it was all in his head, but this and Christmas proves there’s some truth to it.

Kurt doesn’t talk much during the next week. When Isabelle asks him on Monday how Kurt’s doing, he breaks down and tells her the truth between sobs. He’s completely embarrassed, but thankfully Isabelle shows a lot of understanding. She even gets several guys at the office to take Kurt out that evening to get his mind off of things.

If Kurt was convinced Isabelle was as close to a fairy godmother as he could get before, this seals the deal. There is no way he will be able to get through all of this without some support, and right now Blaine has made it so he doesn’t have anyone other than his boss.

Slowly Kurt gets over the betrayal, and he makes some new friends. It’s like a breath of fresh air. He no longer has to worry about when he’s going to be called ‘lady’ next, he doesn’t have to worry about hurting his friends by being too successful. For once he has friends who actually support him. 

It takes Kurt a month before he can honestly smile again. He still hasn’t so much as touched the door to the nursery, though. He knows he should clean it out and try to sell the furniture, but he can’t make himself. Seeing the nursery would only remind him of the betrayal, of how his friends won’t speak to him, of how his own father is still angry with him. It would remind him of how he has essentially lost his baby. The baby might have never existed, but it was real to Kurt. It was his child, and the loss hurts.

When two of his colleagues invite Kurt to go to a speed dating event, he politely declines. Even though he has no desire whatsoever to get back with Blaine, he’s not ready to trust anyone else with his heart yet.

By the time Blaine would have been seven months pregnant, Kurt’s finally ready to open the nursery door. Halfway through cataloguing all the furniture, he realizes he doesn’t want to go through selling all of it. He wants to get rid of the furniture as quickly as possible. After some deliberation, he decides to give it away for free. He posts on a forum NYADA students use to sell or give away furniture. He’d rather the furniture go to someone from his old school, than to some completely random stranger. He doesn’t post his name, only his address. The first guy that shows up to check out the furniture, is someone he hadn’t expected to ever see again.

“Adam?” Kurt asks, shocked at the sight before him. That definitely is Adam. Sweet, lovely Adam. He still looks exactly the same, with one big difference. “You’re pregnant?” Kurt can hardly keep his eyes off of Adam’s big belly. This is what Blaine should have looked like around now.

Adam pales at the sight of Kurt. It’s clear he wasn’t expecting this. “I thought you lived somewhere else,” he says.

“Um… I moved after I dropped out. Because of… you know,” Kurt mumbles.

“Yeah… I know.” Adam looks down and shuffles his feet nervously. “Wait, if you’re giving away baby furniture… did something happen to the baby?” he asks, his head suddenly snapping up to look at Kurt. “I’m so sorry.”

Kurt shakes his head, a little relieved that Blaine hadn’t gotten to Adam with his lies. “Nothing happened. Except for the fact that I found out Blaine’s a liar. He was never pregnant.” Kurt steps aside and gestures for Adam to get in. There’s no need to have this conversation out in the hallway.

“Oh, I’m sorry. That must have been hard on you,” Adam says. He stands awkwardly in Kurt’s living room, one hand resting on his belly.

“Yeah… It’s been a month and I’ve only just been able to enter the nursery again.” Kurt doesn’t know quite what to do now. There’s one question he’s dying to ask. Adam’s pregnant as well, what if it’s his.

Adam seems to understand what Kurt’s thinking and looks down. “Um… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about this,” he gestures towards his baby bump. “I figured you had enough trouble already with Blaine.”

“So, that means it’s mine?” Kurt can’t help but feel a little bit of hope blossom in his chest. He might have a baby after all.

“Um… you know that I slept with others. We weren’t exclusive, so… I don’t know. I want it to be yours, though,” Adam confesses.

“Is this what you wanted to talk about when I dumped you?” Just saying those words hurt. He’d been so horrible to Adam. Adam hadn’t deserved that.

“Yes. I wanted to tell you, but then you told me about Blaine and I figured you should focus on the baby that you knew was yours. I’m sorry.” Adam looks honestly sorry over all of it. It’s something Kurt isn’t used to, Blaine never really apologized like he meant it. 

“Let’s sit, we shouldn’t have this conversation standing.” Kurt leads Adam over to the couch and they sit down. Kurt resists the urge to cuddle up to Adam like he used to. 

“I’m not expecting anything from you. I’ve spoken to one other guy who could be the father, and I told him the same. He doesn’t want to be involved, and that’s fine. I don’t know what the third guy’s called… um… I don’t know what else to tell you.” Adam plays nervously with his own fingers. It’s a habit Kurt has missed seeing.

“I’ve been planning to be a father, and it hurt when Blaine finally told me the truth. I would like to help you with this baby, even if it isn’t mine. If you want me, that is.” Kurt looks hopefully at Adam. He wants this. Even if he’ll just be allowed to visit the baby from time to time, he wants it. This is the small chance he has at being a dad anyway.

There’s no need for Kurt’s doubts, Adam responds enthusiastically. “Really?! Kurt, that’s amazing. I’ve been so scared of doing all this alone.”

Kurt reaches out to hold Adam’s hand. “Thank you for this.”

“This doesn’t mean we’re back together, though. I hope you know that,” Adam tells him.

“I get that. I hurt you and I’m not expecting everything to be okay between us again immediately. I missed your friendship a lot.” Kurt snuggles up close to Adam, who put his arm around Kurt.

“Me too, my life’s a whole lot darker without you.”

They spend the rest of the afternoon cuddled up on the couch, catching up on their lives. Adam has graduated and he’s now a music/drama teacher at a fancy private school. He jokes that the main reason he got the job is because of his accent. Kurt tells Adam about his job at Vogue as Isabelle’s assistant, and the promotion he might get soon.

It’s great to be with Adam again. Since all of Kurt’s old friends have abandoned him, the two of them hang out a lot. When Adam has a doctor’s appointment he invites Kurt along. Seeing the baby is the most magical thing ever for Kurt. Even though there’s every chance this baby isn’t biologically his, it feels like it. He goes shopping for baby clothes with Adam, they both have a fully stocked nursery, and they have a schedule for who will take the baby when.

There’s a daycare at Adam’s school, so when they both have to work the baby will stay there. If Kurt has a day off, he gets the baby. They also alternate weekends. Whenever Adam mentions that the baby might not be Kurt’s, he looks like he expects Kurt to back down from their arrangement. Kurt always reassures him that that isn’t the case. He wants this baby just as badly as Adam does.

Kurt’s there every step of the way. He’s at every doctor’s appointment, he helps Adam when he gets put on bed rest and when Adam goes into labor, Kurt’s at his side the entire time.

The baby is absolutely perfect. She’s a little girl and she has ten tiny, perfect fingers and ten tiny, perfect toes. She also has dark brown skin, and there’s no way Kurt’s her biological father. When Adam gets over the first moment of finally seeing and holding his daughter, he begins a speech about how he completely gets it if Kurt backs out now.

Kurt cuts him short. “She’s my daughter, Adam. Even if she doesn’t share my DNA. I’ve told you this before, and I’ll tell you again. As long as you’ll allow me in her life, I’ll be there.”

Adam cries, again, and thanks Kurt. As soon as Adam has recovered from birth, they arrange it so Kurt’s also her legal guardian. It’s far from how Kurt expected to have his first child, but he’s no less happy about it. 

For several months Kurt and Adam stick to their schedule, little Gwen moving between their apartments every week. When summer comes, Adam has a long holiday, which he mostly spends at Kurt’s apartment. It’s slightly less crappy than his and a lot quieter. Adam and Gwen welcome Kurt home every day after work. They both agree it’s horribly domestic and absolutely perfect. Before the end of summer Adam and Kurt move in together.

For Gwen’s second Christmas they take one of those cliché Christmas pictures and send it as their Christmas card. It’s the first Christmas with Gwen that Kurt invites his father over. Kurt and Adam both notice that Burt isn’t happy with their arrangement, but they choose to ignore it. Halfway through the day, Burt takes Kurt aside.

“Kurt, I still don’t understand why you’re with Adam. I got it when you thought the child would be yours, but… one look’s enough to tell me she isn’t yours. Why don’t you get back together with Blaine? He loves you. I know there were some misunderstandings between you two, but you can move on from that,” Burt says softly, so Adam won’t overhear.

Kurt sighs. He wonders if he’ll ever be done with Blaine. Every couple weeks he gets a call from Blaine, begging Kurt to take him back. Lately there’s been more and more time between calls, though. It’s gotten Kurt’s hopes up that Blaine will give up soon. “Dad, I love Adam and I love Gwen. She’s my daughter, no matter what you think. I’d really appreciate it if you gave up on the idea of me and Blaine. I know you wish Blaine was your son. He’s the kind of gay you wanted me to be, into sports and cars. But it’s not happening. He lied to me, betrayed me, and I’m done with him. 

“Now you have two options, you either accept that this is my family now, or you are no longer welcome in our home.” Kurt crosses his arms and waits for Burt to make a choice. It’s been difficult coming to terms with the fact that even though his father loves him, he wishes Kurt was different. He doesn’t blame Burt. The man was raised a certain way, and Kurt isn’t like him. He’s done the best that he can, as far as Kurt’s concerned. Still, he has to draw a line somewhere.

“You’re my son,” Burt answers. “It’s my job to accept you and your choices.”

It’s an answer Kurt has gotten before, several times. He wishes his dad didn’t see it as a job to accept him, but it’s the best he can ask for. “Okay. Don’t bring up Blaine again, Adam is my family now. Him and Gwen.”

Kurt doesn’t give his father another chance to respond and walks back into the living room, where Gwen is happily playing with the wrapping paper and completely ignoring her new toys. Gwen laughs when she spots Kurt and waves at him with a piece of wrapping paper, before stuffing it in her mouth. 

“No, sweetie! That’s not for eating.” Kurt hurries over and gently gets the paper out of her mouth. “I swear, if I knew you’d like the paper more than your presents, I’d have bought you a couple roles of wrapping paper instead.”

Adam laughs and sits down next to Kurt. “She sure is something, isn’t she? Last time we buy her an expensive teddy bear.”

“Oh, she’ll get to that eventually. When she’s scattered the entire apartment with wrapping paper, I’m guessing,” Kurt says.

“You used to do that,” Burt says, watching the three of them. “Drove your mother crazy.” 

When Kurt looks at his dad, it’s the first time he sees the man looking at Gwen with love in his eyes. Maybe, just maybe, Burt will one day accept Kurt’s decisions fully, and not just because he feels it’s his job.

 


End file.
